


Sharing Calm

by Kalira



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Jack hasn't slept easily for a very long time, but somehow Ianto helps that.





	Sharing Calm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first draft of this (and not quite complete) six and a half years ago. It's only a bit of fluff, but I liked it and finally remembered to finish the last bit and tidy it all up. Nothing wrong with fluff.
> 
> A couple of spots of Welsh are translated in the end notes, or, as always, mouseover for a translation.

Jack half smiled as Ianto stirred sleepily beside him, sliding a hand up to rest on his lover’s bare shoulder. Ianto was warm and relaxed, and just his presence there was calming.

“You ought to sleep, cariad.” Ianto said, his silky voice unusually rough, and Jack startled.

He’d thought Ianto was asleep himself. “Did I wake you?” he asked quietly, his own voice slightly thick from disuse. It was deep into the night, and Jack had been quiet and still for hours.

Ianto yawned, then turned over to meet Jack’s gaze. He absently put aside the book he’d been holding close to the dim light of the lamp; it had only been holding a fraction of his attention in any case.

“No.” Ianto admitted, drawing out the syllable. “I would sleep better if you would join me, though. . .” he coaxed, eyes soft, reaching out and not quite touching Jack.

Jack sighed. “Playing dirty, lover.” he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Ianto laughed a little. “I suppose. And. . ?” His lips curved in a faint, expectant almost-smile and he arched one brow.

Jack considered Ianto’s ‘stubborn’ face, which looked rather cute on his sleepy countenance, then stretched, putting out the light, and shifted to lie down properly alongside his lover. “Better?” he asked, voice lower now, as Ianto’s ear was only a breath away.

Ianto turned onto his side and moved to kiss Jack lightly, fingers trailing along his jaw.

Jack reached up, cupping the back of his head and deepening the kiss - not into anything serious, but playing gently and teasing Ianto’s tongue into curling about his own. He smiled slightly against his lover’s mouth as Ianto complied, lazily playful and sweet.

All the same, after a few moments Ianto made a sound low in his throat that advertised his disdain for this route to avoiding sleep. Jack grinned as he pulled back, pressing a kiss to the side of Ianto’s jaw, instead, nuzzling there.

Ianto tilted his head up, inviting a softer kiss to the more tender stretch of his neck, under his jaw. He hummed quietly, going lax against the bed as Jack took up the invitation.

Ianto ran one hand over Jack’s shoulder and down his back, then drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Sgiw, cariad.” Ianto urged in a gentle murmur, sounding more than half asleep again already. Jack didn’t know the word, but he could probably guess at what Ianto was telling him.

Jack’s smile was twisted by a yawn even as Ianto’s fingers traced along his brow, then down his cheek and over his jaw to trail lightly down his neck.

Ianto gave a soft, fond sound that Jack only just heard over the tail end of his own yawn. He wriggled, getting more comfortable, and Ianto shifted closer, brushing his nose against Jack’s in an affectionate nuzzle before settling onto his back again.

Jack nestled close against his side, letting the heavy warmth and slow, steady breathing of his lover so near coax him into relaxing himself, still and quiet in the dark. He closed his eyes, though he didn’t really expect sleep to find him.

Ianto’s fingers slid down his inner forearm, crossing over his palm with a brief, spiralling caress before curling into his own.

Jack smiled slightly and squeezed Ianto’s hand without opening his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Cymraeg:  
> Cariad - darling  
> Sgiw - settle
> 
> Look me up on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/) to say hello or to give me a story prompt!


End file.
